She walked away
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Maya runs away/ (One-shot) MayaxRiley Friendship


**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know this is a little late, but happy new years everyone! I hope 2015 brings everyone happiness and love, and everything that will make you smile :) **

**Well, this is a little song-fic. This is similar to my other GMW fanfic called Skinny Love. It's inspired by the song She Walked Away by the Barlow Girls. Some lyrics are featured in this story. **

**Also, happy belated birthday Pebblemist of LightClan!**

**I do not own this song of the show Girl Meets World.**

_"She couldn't take one more day. Home was more her prison now. Independence called out, she had to get it. A fight was all she needed to give a reason. She slammed the door with no goodbye and knew that it was time" _

After a long week of exams and last minute homework, Maya was looking forward to sleeping over at Riley's. Maya was planning on spending the weekend over at the Matthews. Possibly most of her winter break. At school Riley was excited, giving Maya details of their slumber party. While Maya usually teases her best friend for her bubbly behavior, Maya couldn't help but be a little excited.

Maya was in her room, packing her bag. Her mother was working a late shift, and Maya left the note for her mother on the kitchen counter. Maya was searching through her draws for decent clothes. She remembered Riley mentioning a family dinner at a restaurant and looked for some sort of dress.

"Maya, honey?"

Maya jumped at her mother's voice. She wasn't suppose to be home.

"In my room Mom" Maya replied, trying to keep her composure. Inside she was panicking, her mother rarely came home before eight o clock. Worries filled her mind.

Her mother walked into her room. Katy Hart took a seat on Maya's bed, next to her half filled bag. "Hey, can we talk?"

Maya really began to panic, but tried to wait patiently.

"Sure mom, was it slow at the diner today?" Maya asked, trying to ask causally.

" I took the night shift off so we can talk about something"

Maya sat next to her mom on the bed. "What happened, mom?"

" I want to talk about your father" Katy finally said, she searched for some sort of emotional reaction, but Maya stayed emotionless.

"He called me, at work today" Katy continued. " His new wife" she paused. Maya reached for her mother's hand to hold. It was a comforting gesture that Riley always calmed down her with. Maya knew her mom was in pain then. She calmly waited for her to continue.

"His new wife, had a wants you to visit him. He wants you to visit you're little sister" Katy wiped the tears, that Maya didn't see.

Maya didn't know how to feel. Sure, sometimes she felt lonely, she would love siblings. But she had Riley for that, and sometimes Auggie. When she felt sentimental, she saw Farkle as a little brother to protect. She felt that Lucas was the big brother she could tease. She had her own little family of friends. She loves them.

How could she go and leave her mother? She wanted her mom to have the fairy tale ending. She wanted her mom to find someone and be happy. She knew her mother deserved way more then what she has. Maya felt bad enough, being a reminder of the past her mother was trying to forget. But, she couldn't leave her alone. Especially to go see her father.

How could she go and watch her dad play happy family? Go watch him be loving to another wife. Go watch him be a father to another child. How was she suppose to watch the life she was suppose to have?

"I am not going" Maya declared. " He could send pictures of the baby"

"Sweetie, he already payed for your plane ticket. Your flight is tomorrow" Katy said.

Maya froze. "No" Maya argued.

"Maya pleas-

"Mom, there is no way I'm going to see him" Maya said, trying to stay as strong as she could.

"Maya, maybe there is a chance to re connect with him"

" If he wanted time to connect and get to know me, he wouldn't have abandoned us"

Maya saw the hurt and pain on her mother's face and instantly regretted he words. She knew this was harder on her mother then her. To hear that the guy that left her was now married with another child.

Maya grabbed her bag, and walked out. Katy stood there to shocked to move.

_"Thoughts of her consume their mind. Please let her know, the love we tried to show. We promise anything, if you just bring her home" _

Riley checked her phone for the tenth time that night. It was seven thirty and Riley was freaking out. Maya was suppose to be at her place a half an hour ago. Riley, who was willed with worry turned to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, should we call the police?" She asked frantically."What if something happened on her way here? Or what if something happened while she was at home? You know she is home alone. Should we go drive to her place, just in case?"

Cory and Topanga shared worried glances. Their were filled with worry themselves, but tried to keep their act together for their daughter.

"She could be running a little late. You know how subways can be" Topanga said, trying to assure her daughter.

"She's never late" Riley said.

"Riley, honey" Cory said. "She's late to school practically everyday"

"She's never late when it comes to me" Riley replied. It was true. Despite Maya's troublesome reputation in school, she was always there for Riley.

"There is something wrong" Riley said. " I can feel it"

Topanga and Cory couldn't argue with that. They felt it too.

Suddenly her phone went off. A picture of Maya popped up. Riley quickly answered it.

"Maya, I'm so happy you called. I got so worried. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to picked up?" Riley asked.

Topanga and Cory watched their daughter carefully.

"Riley, it's me Katy" Riley froze. She began to panic. Please let Maya be okay, Riley thought. "Riley, is Maya at your place?"

Riley picked up that Katy sounds like she had been crying.

"She isn't home?" Riley asked.

"Riley, I think Maya ran away"

Riley dropped her phone. Her parents were instantly by her side.

"Riley, sweetie, what happened?" Cory asked.

"She ran away" Riley replied. She couldn't believe it.

Her best friend. Alone. In New York. At Night.

Tears were threatening to spill over. "She ran away" She repeated.

Cory grabbed his car keys and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going daddy?" Riley asked.

He grabbed two jackets.

"We are going to find her"

_"I'm finally on my own. Don't try to tell me no. There's so much more for me, just watch what I'll be"_

Maya jumped on the subway, not caring where she was going. She didn't want to go to Riley, because she knew she would have to talk about it there. But it was to fresh, to painful. Plus, she knew Riley would want to fix the relationship she had with her father. Maya thought Riley might volunteer to go with her.

After the third or fourth stop Maya got off. She walked around the city, and starred at all the lights. Being completely unaware of it, she was at school. She guessed she was so use to this routine, she just went there.

She sat on the stairs of the school. She put her bag against the stairwell and leaned on it. She shivered as the temperature dropped. She searched her bag, for a sweater. She didn't pack any. She growled in frustration. She went back to leaning on the bag, and cried.

After she let herself feel sad, she needed to make a plan. She probably had enough cash to stay at a motel for a night. She always kept a good amount of cash in her bag, just in case something happened. If she was that desperate, she figured she could go to Farkle or Lucas's house. She knew how to get there from the subway.

They would question her, but she could lie. Or ignore them. She couldn't do that to Riley though. Maybe she could even ask Lucas's mother to stay with them for a while. She also had to beg the boys not to tell Riley.

Maya just wanted to get away from it. All the family issues, get away from it all.

_"Tell her we love her. Tell her she's wanted. Tell her, please tell her to come home"_

Riley and Cory was at Maya's place. Katy was telling them what happened in tears.

"So another baby girl" Cory said. "Wow"

"Maya is my child. Not his." Katy said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Cory apologized, feeling sympathy for the single mother.

"It's just so hard" Katy said. "Ya, know? He couldn't keep his act together for me and Maya." She wiped away a tear. "Now all of a sudden he wants to be a dad. He wants Maya part of his life. I don't understand"

"It's okay Ms. Hart" Riley said, trying to be comforting.

"Riley, honey. You've known me practically your whole life. Please call me Katy" Katy said.

"It's going to be okay Katy" Riley said. "She'll come back"

Riley knew she had to be the bigger person here.

Cory got up. "Well thank you Katy, for opening up. We are going to go look for her. You should stay in case she comes back"

"Please" Katy begged. "Please find my baby girl"

Cory gave her a hug. "Hey, she's a fighter. Just like you" Cory said.

With that, Riley and Cory left.

_"She walked away, didn't say why she was leaving. She walked away, she left all she had believed in"_

Maya roamed the streets, still deciding what to do. She had a hot dog for dinner. It was pretty good. She also got a can of soda for free. The vendor thought that she was, as he said "A lost soul"

Maya wanted to explain her situation, but decided not too. She wanted the drink, and appreciated the fact the guy was being nice. She sat on the bench in front of a store, not to far from the school. It was a three minute walk from the subway.

She finished the last of the soda, and would do anything to trade it for a hot chocolate. It was getting colder and colder, Maya regretted not packing a sweater.

She watched the city move. People walk by. She received some stares, but didn't care. They had no idea how she left, or what just happened.

She held on to her bag, and shivered.

"Maya! Maya!" Maya heard her name being called, but shook it off. She figured she was messing with her head.

She figured her mom would be to mad to come look for her.

She figured Riley would forget her.

"Maya!" She turned to see Riley running towards her.

"Riley?" Maya stood up, light snow began to fall. She could't believe it.

Riley hugged her so tight, she nearly knocked her over.

"Maya" Riley said again, embracing her friend. "Maya, please don't run away again. Please come home"

"I can't go home" Maya said, in tears. Riley let her go. " You don't know what happened"

"Yes, I do. Your mother told me. She is worried to death. I actually was talking to her on our way here. She said you don't have to go to your see your dad"

"Our way?" Maya questioned.

Cory ran to Riley and Maya. He pulled Maya into a hug.

"Oh, Maya. I'm so glad you are okay" He said.

"Um, thanks Mr. Matthews" Maya said. "How'd you find me?"

"I figured you'd try to go to the school. It's your place of comfort, as well as my place" Riley said.

She pulled her into another hug.

"Oh, I was so worried" Maya then realized that Riley looked like she had been crying.

" I thought something bad happened to you, Maya. I was so scared" She continued. "Your mom told us everything. You don't have to go. She said so. We understand. Please, come home"

Maya wiped away Riley's tear.

"Hey, hey now. No need to cry. I'm okay." Maya said. " I'm always okay"

"Maya, we need to go to your place, to assure your mother you are okay. Then we can sleepover, okay?" Cory said. He was so glad she was okay.

Cory gave her the second jacket. "You must be freezing. Here. It's going to snow soon" The light snow became more noticeable.

"Thanks" She quickly put on the jacket.

Maya looked at Riley and Cory. Realizing that she had her family here. She knew her mother is worried sick. She really wanted to go home and apologize. She had no desire to see her father. She was surprised that Riley agreed to it so quickly. She didn't have the desire to fix their relationship. But she knew she loves her mother and she needed to fix realized that, and this would be enough for her.

Maya held Riley's hand.

"Let's go home"

**a/n: Well, I hope you liked the story. **

**Also, I have some new GMW fanfics I'm working on currently.**

**To anybody who read my first GMW fanfic Save Me, how would you feel about a sequel?**

**Please feel free to share your thoughts. **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful new year**

**xoxoxo**

**-Summer **


End file.
